Hogwarts in the snow
by 2fillesuneplume
Summary: Noël arrive à Poudlard, une patinoire et un Malefoy dans une situation délicate. -Personne ne doit savoir, déclara le blond en attrapant les mains de la Gryffondor dans les siennes. -Je crois que je peux gérer ça. Concours OS de Noël
1. Chapter 1

Hello tout le monde ! Nous revoilà avec un OS crée pour le concours de Noël de Loufoca-Granger. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne Lecture, Enjoy !

Vous pouvez aller voter sur la page de Loufoca Granger pour le concours, n'oubliez pas ! :)

Tout appartient à J.K Rowling

**.**

**Hogwarts in the Snow**

**.**

**1****er**** décembre **

Le vent soufflait dehors, les flocons s'abattants contre les carreaux du château. L'hiver n'avait pas officiellement commencé et pourtant il était déjà bien installé. L'extérieur semblait mort, les animaux ne pointaient plus leurs museaux dehors, les batailles et autres jeux avaient cessés, laissant la neige immaculée.

La Grande Salle avait revêtit ses plus belles décorations, des guirlandes dorées à la neige tombant du plafond magique.

La guerre avait fait des ravages, Poudlard et Pré-au-lard s'étaient reconstruits lentement, et pourtant ce n'était pas le monde magique qui avait été le plus touché. Le pays entier était ravagé.

Le professeur McGonagall avait tenue à ré-ouvrir Poudlard même si certaines parties du château n'étaient pas dans leur meilleure forme. Tous les élèves n'étaient pas revenus obtenir leur diplôme, certains travaillaient pour arriver au bout, d'autres étaient là sans y être vraiment … mais cela n'empêcherait personne de croire en la magie de Noël. On ne pouvait pas dire que Poudlard conservait sa gloire d'antan. Les élèves étaient deux fois moins nombreux que d'ordinaire. Les Gryffondor comptaient dans leur rang le plus d'élèves mais les bancs des Serpentard étaient déserts. Seul une quinzaine d'élèves avaient répondus à la lettre de la directrice.

Ron soupira, la tête posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre, s'amusant à faire de la buée avec sa bouche.

- Ron, arrêtes, tu deviens énervant, dit Hermione en relevant les yeux du bouquin qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux. Si tu tiens tant à y aller, ne te fais pas prier, mais ne comptes pas sur moi.

- Pourquoi Fred et George ne sont plus là, grommela t-il. Ils seraient venus avec moi eux.

- Tant mieux pour toi Ronald, ajouta Hermione railleuse. Il avait beau avoir dix-sept ans, il se comportait encore comme un petit garçon capricieux.

L'estomac du dit « petit garçon » se fit entendre bruyamment et la jeune fille secoua la tête.

- Tu veux qu'on descende dans la grande salle manger un morceau, suggéra Hermione priant pour qu'il cesse de gémir et la laisse travailler en paix après.

- Oui ! s'écria Ron en sautant sur ses pieds. Il avait déjà passé le portrait alors qu'Hermione rangeait seulement ses affaires. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et eut un sourire. Il était Ron.

Le jeune homme fonça tête baissée et ne se rendit compte qu'une fois qu'il était devant les portes de la Grande Salle que sa meilleure amie n'était plus derrière lui. Il soupira et s'adossa contre un mur près des deux grandes portes. Ron était presque certain qu'elle rangeait délicatement chacun de ses livres et parchemins dans son sac. Elle était Hermione.

- Hey Weasley !

Ron releva les yeux pour faire face à deux prunelles dorées déterminées. Il avait immédiatement reconnu sa voix. Pansy Parkinson se tenait fièrement face à lui les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Ron resta muet attendant la sentence.

- Saint Potter et le Paillasson ont enfin compris que leur vie était mieux sans ta présence parasite ? souffla-t-elle avec un sourire malsain.

- Et Malefoy a enfin jeté son pot de colle ? répliqua-t-il avec aplomb.

Pansy sourit, elle l'avait bien cherché. Elle s'approcha de lui et Ron déglutit difficilement, ses oreilles virant au rouge. La Serpentard le bouscula pour rentrer dans la Grande Salle mais fut stoppé dans son élan par une main accrochant son poignet. Ron l'attira contre lui, glissa sa main contre sa joue et prit possession de ses lèvres. Pansy répliqua en lui mordant la lèvre inférieure et le rouquin grogna.

- J'adore quand tu me dis des mots d'amour Weasley, dit-elle en frôlant ses lèvres avant de tourner les talons vers la Grande Salle, abandonnant le rouquin et ses envies.

- Je vois que tu avais mieux à faire que m'attendre, fit une voix railleuse derrière son dos.

Ron souffla de désespoir, il ne comprendrait jamais les femmes.

**.**

**.**

Pansy entra comme une furie dans la salle commune. Drago souffla, il détestait quand elle était surexcitée. Ce n'était jamais bon pour lui. Elle se jeta sur le canapé à côté de Blaise lui laissant échapper un grognement dépréciateur. Puis elle se mit à le fixer comme quand elle voulait demander quelque chose.

- Arrêter de me dévisager avec tes yeux de Strangulot frits Pansy veux-tu, déclara Blaise sans même la regarder.

- Je veux aller à la patinoire ! ronronna-t-elle en passant ses bras autour du cou de son ami comme une enfant.

- Pansy, Pansy, Pansy … souffla Théodore. Ne sais-tu pas demander des choses sans passer en mode séduction, comme les gens normaux tu vois ?

- Drago fait bien ça lui aussi et vous ne lui dites rien… se désespéra la jeune fille.

- J'intimide les gens pour arriver à mes fins. Rectification, ajouta le blond en levant ses yeux gris de son livre pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation.

Les trois Serpentard se mirent à sourire. Il n'avait pas changé tant que ça finalement. Pansy se surprit à couver ses amis du regard. Elle avait toujours considéré ces trois garçons comme des frères, Drago ayant été le plus difficile à approcher au départ. Ils étaient une famille et la guerre, bien qu'elle ait laissée des blessures irréversibles en chacun d'eux, avait aussi su resserrer les liens qui les unissaient. Après sa conservation avec Dumbledore dans la tour d'astronomie et une promesse de la part du directeur, Drago accepta sa proposition d'intégrer l'Ordre du Phénix. Sa seule condition était de mettre aussi ses amis et sa famille en sécurité. Pansy avait été la première à le suivre. Théodore et Blaise n'ayant pas d'avis tranchés sur la question avaient suivis le mouvement. Ils s'étaient retrouvés à vivre en colocation avec des personnes qu'ils avaient toujours méprisées et détestées.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, ça commence le dix décembre et on y sera, déclara Pansy d'un air satisfait en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaise.

- Ne t'attends pas à me voir me mêler à la populace avec des patins ridicules, siffla Drago en continuant sa lecture.

- Je veux bien y aller avec toi Pans', souffla Théo en voyant le visage de Pansy se décomposer sous les paroles du blond.

- J'en serais aussi si ça peut te faire plaisir ma belle.

- Pathétique, murmura Drago assez fort pour que ses amis puissent l'entendre.

Les iris dorés de Pansy se mirent à lui lancer des éclairs mais Drago ne daigna toujours pas lever les yeux de son bouquin. La jeune femme se mit à réfléchir et Théodore sut que la situation allait devenir intéressante quand un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres charnues.

- Peut-être ne sais-tu pas patiner Drago ?

- Connais-tu une chose que je ne sache pas faire Parkinson ? répliqua le jeune Malefoy en daignant enfin la regarder.

- Hum… gagner au Quidditch par exemple, répondit-elle avec un sourire victorieux.

**.**

**.**

Drago arpentait les couloirs du château à la recherche d'une solution. Cette petite garce de Pansy n'allait pas réussir à le mettre à jour aussi facilement. Il fallait qu'il apprenne à patiner, ou il en entendrait parler pendant longtemps. En même temps, songea-t-il, ce n'était pas un sport que les sorciers de bonnes familles pratiquaient vraiment. C'était un truc de moldu après tout non ?

Une solution s'imposa à lui. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il se dirigea d'une démarche confiante vers la bibliothèque ou habitat naturel des rats de bibliothèques. Il repéra rapidement la personne qui l'intéressait et tira une chaise près d'elle, un sourire charmeur étirant ses lèvres fines. Quoi ? Il fallait bien qu'il se donne les moyens de réussir.

- Salut Granger.

- Dégage Malefoy, répondit-elle sans lever les yeux de sa dissertation.

- Pourquoi un ton si agressif Grangie chérie ? demanda-t-il en posant ses coudes contre la table pour essayer de capter son regard.

Hermione plaqua nerveusement sa plume contre le bureau en bois et se retourna vers l'inopportun. N'était-il donc pas possible de faire ses devoirs tranquillement dans ce château ?

- Bon écoutes Malefoy, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux mais la réponse est non, répondit-t-elle en retournant à ses occupations. Tu peux disposer, continua Hermione avec un petit signe de main évocateur.

Drago tenta de se contenir. L'assommer avec un de ses livres ennuyeux ne l'aiderait certainement pas. Il se contenta d'attraper la chaise de la Gryffondor et de la retourner vers lui. Hermione étouffa un petit cri d'exaspération quand elle ratura la moitié de son parchemin.

- Ecoute Granger, ce n'est pas que ça me plaise de te demander quelque chose, mais je ne le ferais pas si ce n'était pas vital, annonça-t-il d'un ton qui ne laissait place à aucunes négociations.

- Existe-t-il une chose plus vitale pour Drago Malefoy que sa propre personne ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire sarcastique.

Drago s'empêcha de sortir une de ses remarques acerbes qu'il ne destinait qu'à elle. Il faut dire qu'il était plutôt créatif quand il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger.

- Tu sais patiner Granger ? demanda-t-il laissant Hermione perplexe.

- Tu prépares un spectacle ? Laisse-moi deviner le titre « La vie de Drago Malefoy avec Drago Malefoy et par Drago Malefoy ».

- Je ne voudrais pas briser la concurrence avec la meilleure représentation du siècle !

Hermione secoua la tête prête à se remettre au travail mais fut une fois de plus arrêté par le Serpentard.

- Quoi encore ? hurla presque la Gryffondor.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, souffla-t-il après que la bibliothécaire ait demandé à ce qu'ils se taisent.

La jeune femme se concentra pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions meurtrières et lâcha un oui excédé au blond. Ce dernier se leva, satisfait de sa réponse.

- Tu vas pouvoir m'apprendre à patiner dans ce cas Grangie chérie, lança-t-il avant de tourner les talons pour sortir de la bibliothèque.

- Quoi ? Mais non ! s'insurgea la Gryffondor. Dans tes rêves !

- Ce soir, neuf heures près du lac. Ne sois pas en retard Granger, déclara-t-il de sa voix trainante et suffisante avant de disparaître de sa vue.

**.**

**.**

Poudlard avait revêtit son manteau blanc et en cette soirée d'hiver les astres s'attachaient au ciel noir, lui dérobant son ordinaire austérité. Hermione leva les yeux vers le ciel et fut captivé par le tableau scintillant qui s'offrait à elle. Elle se jeta un sort pour rester au chaud avant de s'aventurer plus loin. Elle avait toujours aimé cette période de l'année mais cette fois-ci c'était différent.

Les sinistres de la guerre étaient toujours ancrés profondément en elle. Mais heureusement elle était entourée et aimé, petit à petit elle se reconstruisait entouré de ses amis. Elle souffla, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là. Pourquoi elle avait accepté de l'aider avant même qu'il n'ait eu besoin de la harceler. Peut être qu'inconsciemment elle avait besoin d'aider les autres pour évoluer elle même…

Hermione était un peu plus perdu dans ses réflexions quand elle sortie des photophores réduites de sa poche. Elle leur rendit leurs tailles originales et fit sortir des boules de flammes bleutées de sa baguette pour remplir chacunes d'entres elles. Le ciel était peut être illuminé ce soir mais cela n'était pas suffisant pour éclairer l'immensité du lac noir.

Drago évoluait lentement dans la neige et sa baguette n'éclairait pas assez loin. Il la baissa dépité en continuant de braver le froid hivernal. A quoi cela servait-il qu'il aille jusqu'à là bas ? Pour se rendre compte qu'elle ne serait pas là ? Certainement pas. Le Serpentard s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand il aperçut des lumières venant du lac. Il avança un peu plus et les flammes qui formaient un halo sur la glace se mirent à danser dans des prunelles d'acier tandis qu'un sourire satisfait étirait ses lèvres fines.

Elle était là.

Drago s'évertuait à mettre ses patins avec ce qu'il lui restait de fierté. Il détestait Pansy Parkinson. Vraiment.

Tous deux étaient silencieux, ne voulant pas empirer cette situation déjà assez étrange. Hermione regarda le jeune homme se relever et sentit ses joues chauffer quand elle songea à la manière dont on apprenait à patiner à quelqu'un. Elle se rapprocha du Serpentard avec aisance et lui tendit ses mains. Drago leva un sourcil d'indignation.

- Je n'ai pas dis que je voulais danser sur la glace. Juste me déplacer, au cas où la connexion se serait mal faite entre tes neurones, ne put-il s'empêcher de répliquer.

- Ecoutes Malefoy, je peux très bien m'en aller dans la minute qui suit et aller finir mes devoirs. Tu n'as pas le choix, si tu veux apprendre ce sera selon mes règles, répondit la brune excédé. Tu peux toujours te ridiculiser devant tes amis et crois moi ça sera avec un plaisir non dissimulé pour moi que d'assister à ça, répondit-elle en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

Elle l'imaginait en train de tomber sur les fesses devant tout Poudlard. Comble de l'horreur pour lui très certainement.

- Personne ne doit savoir, déclara le blond en attrapant les mains de la Gryffondor dans les siennes.

- Je crois que je peux gérer ça.

Elle commença à glisser doucement sur la glace puis souffla sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réponse.

- Je commence à avoir de l'entrainement.

Drago baissa ses yeux gris vers la glace. Il souffla puis se laissa aller aux mains expertes de la Gryffondor, tentant de dissimuler du mieux qu'il pouvait ses jambes tremblantes. Il avait conservé des séquelles de son éducation et ne pas se montrer faible en faisait partie. Il releva la tête et constata qu'elle ne se moquait pas de lui.

Doucement elle lui lâcha les mains en restant néanmoins près de lui. Hermione réprimât un sourire, son allure nonchalante et son port de tête altier n'était plus vraiment de circonstance.

**.**

**10 décembre **

Hermione arrangeait une guirlande rouge avec sa baguette autour du sapin qui ornait désormais la Grande Salle. Elle souriait certainement comme une débile mais elle s'en fichait, elle adorait Noël et surtout les décorations, cela lui donnait l'impression d'être une petite fille à nouveau et puis personne n'était là pour la voir à part … un énième soupir la fit sortir de ses pensées.

- Tu sais que tu es censé m'aider n'est-ce pas ? siffla la jeune femme en se retournant vers Drago qui se contentait de rester adosser contre le mur depuis plus d'une demie heure.

- Peut-être, lui répondit-il d'une voix nonchalante.

- Le Professeur McGonagall nous a confié cette tâche à tous les deux, alors aide moi ou pars, continua la Gryffondor en fixant une boule argentée dans les branchages perchée au milieu d'une échelle.

Elle descendit pour finir le bas du sapin et Drago se décida enfin à bouger de son mur pour se rapprocher de la jeune femme qui se tendit. Il allait encore la perturber dans son travail, il ne savait faire que ça.

- Je serais parti d'ici avec plaisir mais la vieille McGo va me tomber dessus si j'ose sortir de cette salle Et puis après tout tu m'offres un divertissement plutôt intéressant en haut de cette échelle, souffla le blond en laissant son regard dériver le long du corps de la jeune fille.

Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et le besoin de s'éloigner immédiatement de ce vil serpent. Elle partit se remettre au travail n'envisageant plus une seule seconde de remonter sur cette échelle. Elle pouvait parfaitement imaginer le sourire triomphant qui ornait à ce moment même le visage du Serpentard, il s'était défilé une fois de plus avec facilité.

Hermione regarda le résultat fier d'elle puis décida de quitter la Grande Salle sans un mot pour celui qui n'avait pas daigné l'aider.

Elle ne comprit pas quand quelques heures plus tard la directrice de Poudlard l'arrêta avec un air contrit sur le visage à l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

- Miss Granger, j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez quelle est cette mascarade ! lança la vieille femme en ouvrant les lourdes portes.

Hermione resta sans voix, elle qui s'était évertuée à réaliser un magnifique sapin aux couleurs de Poudlard se retrouvait face à une surcharge de vert et argent. Foutu Serpentard.

- Je … commença-t-elle, aucun son ne semblant vouloir sortir de sa bouche. Je vais arranger ça.

- Bien, Monsieur Malefoy ne devrait pas tarder.

Hermione fit un sourire forcé à sa directrice mais elle bouillonnait de rage à l'intérieur. Comment se sale petit serpent avait osé faire ça ? Elle pouvait encore encaisser quand il la taquinait à propos de ses devoirs, ses cheveux et tout ce qui faisait d'elle une miss-je-sais-tout mais quand il remettait en cause ses devoirs de préfète, cela allait trop loin. Elle entendit les portes s'ouvrirent mais ne tourna pas le regard vers lui.

- Je savais bien que McGo n'apprécierait pas mon talent artistique, soupira Drago, n'essayant même pas de cacher le sourire railleur ornant ses lèvres.

Hermione serra les poings pour se retenir de le frapper. Il se moquait d'elle ouvertement et cela l'horripilait au plus haut point. La brune se retourna brusquement vers lui, plantant ses yeux furieux dans les siens.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il face à sa mine contrite. Tu voulais bien que je t'aide non ?

- Débrouille toi avec le contre sort maintenant ! s'écria Hermione en tournant les talons vers la sortie.

Drago s'empressa de se mettre sur son chemin, bloquant l'accès aux portes. Il aimait la mettre en colère. Voir ses yeux lui lancer des éclairs, ses joues rougir et ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête. Drago Malefoy adorait faire ressortir le côté sauvage de cette petite fille trop sage.

- Pas si vite Grangie chérie, je viens à peine d'arriver, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle, leurs poitrines à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Il nous reste du temps pour nous amuser, ajouta le blond en rivant son regard aux yeux noisette de la brune.

**.**

**.**

Tous les élèves de Poudlard s'étaient donnés rendez-vous à Pré-au-lard si bien qu'une masse s'était formée aux abords de la patinoire installée au fond de la rue. Des guirlandes illuminaient la glace et des chants de Noël retentissaient gaiement. Les élèves les plus confiants commençaient à s'élancer après avoir chaussé leurs patins.

Blaise, Théodore et Pansy entrèrent sur la glace le plus rapidement possible alors que Drago traînait à enfiler ses patins. Il voulait repousser le moment de son humiliation le plus possible. Hermione le surveillait du coin de l'œil et espérait que leurs leçons porteraient leurs fruits. Après avoir passé la semaine avec elle et leurs rendez-vous sur le lac, Drago se débrouillait de mieux en mieux. Il arrivait à tenir debout sans finir par terre et il prenait un peu plus confiance en lui quand il s'agissait de glisser sur la glace. Le vendredi précédent il avait même réussi à prendre assez de vitesse pour évoluer correctement dans le virage et ceci sans tomber. Hermine avait foi en lui. Elle vit Ginny lui faire signe et elle s'élança à son tour sur la glace en compagnie de sa meilleure amie.

La sensation de l'air fouettant son visage donna le sourire à Hermione. Son nez était gelé, ses joues glacées mais elle oubliait tout. Harry et Ron se chamaillaient et le rouquin tomba, entraînant le brun dans sa chute. Ron grommela une injure alors que Pansy, ayant suivi toute la scène, s'approcha pour lui donner un bisou sur la joue, l'entraînant avec elle pour patiner main dans la main. Théo tendit une main à Harry pour l'aider à se relever pendant que Blaise ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire. Hermione contemplait toute la scène en riant elle aussi. Discrètement, elle jeta un regard au blond qui n'était pour l'instant pas décidé à se jeter à l'eau.

Drago restait sur les bords de la patinoire, ne voulant se ridiculiser mais un petit signe d'encouragement venant de la Gryffondor le convaincu de venir au centre, après tout il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien. Il était décidé à montrer à ses amis de quoi il était capable. Hermione lui fit un sourire, avec le nombre de personne autour d'eux, personne ne s'en aperçut, seulement ils ne savaient pas que quelqu'un les scrutait ou… les espionnait plus exactement.

Pansy Parkinson n'était pas naïve bien qu'elle veuille faire croire le contraire, c'est pourquoi en cet instant, ses méninges tournaient à pleins régimes. Elle savait repérer quand quelque chose était inhabituel et c'était le cas actuellement. Elle lâcha la main du rouquin avec un sourire pour rejoindre Blaise, accolé contre le bord.

- Pansy, arrête de réfléchir, ça ne te vas pas du tout au teint, ricana Blaise alors qu'elle se tenait contre un rebord de la piste, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Zabini, est ce que moi je parle de tes affreuses poignées d'amour, répliqua-t-elle sans accorder un regard à son ami.

Le dit Zabini parut choqué par cette boutade –heureusement qu'il n'avait pas de poignées d'amour- mais ne s'en formalisa pas, bien trop habitué par les remarques de la jeune fille.

- Mon troisième œil ne se trompe jamais, ajouta Pansy en secouant la tête. Il se passe un truc entre Drago et Granger !

Blaise fronça les sourcils et sans prévenir, explosa d'un rire tonitruant. Pansy avait toujours été forte pour mettre en lumière ce qui était caché dans l'ombre mais pour une fois que la chose se tenait juste sous ses yeux, elle ne voyait rien. La plupart des élèves se figèrent pour découvrir d'où venait cette source de bruit. Pansy parut mécontente que son ami se moque d'elle mais elle allait lui prouver qu'elle avait raison.

Elle s'avança jusqu'au centre où se tenait Drago, Hermione quelques mètres derrière lui et sans prévenir, elle l'attrapa par son écharpe et lui roula une galoche digne de ce nom. N'étant pas très stable, Drago bascula en arrière, entrainant la Serpentard avec lui.

- Drago ! s'écria Hermione sans réfléchir. Elle se précipita à ses côtés pour l'aider à se relever alors qu'il passait une main derrière sa tête, une bosse menaçant de sortir. Une fois debout, leur mains toujours jointes, ils s'aperçurent que tout les élèves sans exception s'étaient arrêtés et les fixaient, certains abasourdis, d'autres mécontents.

Pansy, fière d'elle, laissa échapper un ricanement et se passa le doigt sur les lèvres. Avec un clin d'œil à l'intention des deux protagonistes, elle ajouta :

- De rien.

Tout le monde était figé. Ron avait la bouche grande ouverte ne sachant comment réagir. Blaise, Théo et Ginny riaient discrètement alors qu'Harry ne comprenait apparemment rien. Le pire était Drago et Hermione qui s'était lâché la main mais que tous continuaient de dévisager. La situation devenait gênante. Hermione rougissait de plus en plus, voulant disparaître dans un trou de souris. Drago avait l'attitude la plus normale possible.

Il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour. Il fallait que quelqu'un décoince la situation et vite.

**.**

**24 décembre**

Le papier cadeau avait envahi la Salle sur Demande, tous les recoins en étaient pourvus, ils jonchaient le sol ici et là. Un feu ronronnait dans la cheminée, quelques chaussettes pendaient à son bord. Les éclats de rires étaient omniprésents et cela faisait un bien fou dans la tête de tous les adolescents ici présents. Après tout, Noël était là pour ça.

Harry et Hermione s'étaient affublés d'un bonnet rouge. Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver mignonne. Ses joues étaient rosies et elle riait avec le brun tout en le serrant dans ses bras. Drago sentit une pointe de jalousie s'introduire en lui, il aurait tout donné pour être à la place de Potter. Pourtant au fond, il se sentait chanceux.

- Tu te fous de moi Weasley ! s'écria soudainement une voix qui couvrit toutes les autres. Tout le monde s'interrompit pour voir d'où venait la source.

Pansy Parkinson, cela ne pouvait être qu'elle. Une pétasse doublée du diable en personne. Elle tenait quelque chose du bout des doigts et ne se fit pas prier pour le jeter sur son petit ami, Ron Weasley. Celui-ci la regardait avec un mélange de frayeur et de tristesse.

- Il ne te plait pas ? demanda le rouquin en s'éloignant instinctivement de sa bien-aimée et se retrouva collé à sa sœur qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.

- Comment te dire ça sans te faire pleurer, dit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents, c'est immonde, jamais je ne porterai ça et je suis sur que même Rusard ne s'en servirait pas de litière pour son chat ! ajouta-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Tout le monde savait que la Serpentard n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche mais de là à insulter son petit ami, c'était trop. Ron perdit son sourire et laissa tomber à terre ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour dire sa façon de penser à cette sale peste mais Blaise la devança.

- Tu nous emmerdes Pansy. Tu n'es jamais contente de rien, tu fous la merde partout où tu passes, dit-il en pointant un doigt accusateur sur elle. Même Ron, le garçon le plus gentil avec toi et ton petit ami si tu ne l'as pas oublié, tu l'envoies chier alors qu'il voulait te faire plaisir.

- Tes petites piques sont marrantes quand elles concernent d'autres personnes mais quand tu t'en prends à l'un d'entre nous, c'est blessant, enchaina Théo avec un ton un peu plus calme mais sec.

Pansy ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais rien n'en sortit. Elle sentit ses yeux la picoter quand son regard tomba sur Ron. Ses yeux bleus avait perdu leur naturel éclat et Pansy s'en voulu énormément pour ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ron, son rouquin rien qu'à elle. Le seul avec qui elle se permettait d'enlever son masque qui cachait ce qu'elle était vraiment. Le seul qui savait la faire rire par sa bêtise inné, mais si craquante. Le seul qui la rendait heureuse… et aussi le seul qui ne connaissait rien en matière de cadeau de Noël.

- Ron, souffla-t-elle en s'approchant de lui alors que les autres retournaient à leur occupation. Je suis vraiment désolé… dit-elle en caressant la joue du rouquin.

Ron ferma les yeux à ce contact si doux et les quelques larmes apparut plus tôt glissèrent le long de ses joues. Pansy en profita pour embrasser l'autre joue du garçon et celles-ci prirent leur habituelle couleur rouge. La jeune fille en profita pour attraper son cadeau des mains de Ron et l'enfila.

- Ne te force pas pour me faire plaisir, dit Ron en contemplant le pull que Pansy portait. Il était rouge et vert, un hippogriffe trônant fièrement en plein milieu. Jamais plus il n'écouterait les conseils de sa mère pour choisir un cadeau à sa petite amie.

- Je ne me force pas, déclara Pansy, mais le Gryffondor lui lança un regard accusateur. Peut-être un peu, ajouta-t-elle honnêtement, mais je ne veux pas te faire de la peine alors je vais le porter fièrement… quand nous serons tous les deux.

Elle passa sa main dans la tignasse du rouquin et l'approcha d'elle pour prendre possession de ses lèvres. Elle mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure du jeune homme qui força l'entrée de ses lèvres avec sa langue pour un baiser passionné.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et Pansy lui murmura : On pourrait s'éclipser discrètement.

Ron ne se fit pas prier deux fois et entraina la jeune fille hors de la salle.

- Nous ne sommes pas prêt de les revoir de sitôt, s'exclama Blaise avec un sourire pervers.

- Pitié, pas dans mon dortoir… grimaça Harry en s'imaginant son meilleur ami avec…, non il ne pouvait pas. Ginny en profita pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille qui fit retrouver le sourire au brun.

- Ginny ! s'écria Hermione, n'y pense pas toi non plus. Je tiens à garder mes yeux et surtout mes oreilles intactes. Vous savoir à côté, non merci.

Ginny bougonna et Hermione allait ajouter quelque chose quand elle sentit une main remonter le long de son dos, lui arrachant un frisson par la même occasion. Elle ressentit un souffle contre son oreille.

- Tout cela me donne pas mal d'idées, chuchota le blond avec un sourire alors qu'Hermione se raidissait.

Personne n'avait remarqué le manège de Drago et Hermione eu du mal à se concentrer et retrouver ses esprits pour repousser la main du blond, désormais dans ses boucles brunes. Le plaisir qu'elle ressentait n'avait rien à voir avec l'euphorie de Noël cette fois-ci. La chaleur qu'elle sentait dans son bas-ventre avait tout en rapport avec les caresses que Drago exécutait à la perfection.

- Hermione, tu vas bien ? demanda soudainement Harry en remarquant le malaise de son amie. Tu es toute rouge et tu transpires, énonça-t-il alors qu'au même moment Ginny, suivit par Théo et Blaise explosaient de rire.

- Laisse là tranquille Potter ! Si tu veux mon avis, elle va plus que bien, s'écria Blaise en donnant une tape dans la paume ouverte de Théo.

Hermione s'écarta brusquement de Drago, arrachant un soupir de mécontentement à celui-ci. Elle lissa un pli imaginaire sur sa jupe et observa le blond. Il souriait de nouveau.

- Oui, Granger va très bien, dit-il alors que personne ne semblait l'écouter. Ses yeux dévoraient littéralement la brune et celle-ci rassemblait toute sa détermination pour ne pas rougir. Pourtant, sa bonne volonté s'envola quand il finit par lui faire un clin d'œil et qu'Hermione se sentit fondre une fois de plus.

Drago se rapprocha discrètement de la brune à côté du sapin et huma l'air autour de lui. Un parfum de vanille lui titilla les narines. Il se sentait tellement bien entouré de ses amis, un des plus beaux Noël qu'il avait passé. Oui parce que son plus beau Noël s'était déroulé un an plus tôt. Cela s'était passé au square Grimmauld, en pleine guerre certes, mais c'était la première fois qu'il s'était sentit aimé et important.

- À quoi tu penses ? lui demanda Hermione alors qu'il l'observait, un sourire heureux plaqué sur le visage.

- Notre dernier Noël, répondit-il, les prunelles aciers dans ceux de la jeune fille.

- Je vois…, déclara Hermione en se rapprochant de lui, collant leurs poitrines. Elle pouvait sentir le cœur du blond cogner contre sa poitrine, le sien s'emballait de la même façon.

- Joyeux Noël, souffla Hermione en fermant les yeux, le souffle irrégulier de Drago sur son nez.

- Joyeux Noël, dit-il.

Il sépara les derniers centimètres entre eux et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentit Hermione se détendre contre lui et entoura sa taille de ses bras. Elle répondit avidement à son baiser en forçant l'entrée de sa bouche avec sa langue. C'est Drago qui mit fin au baiser, l'air lui manquant, bien qu'il voulait la sentir contre lui encore et encore.

Hermione se blottit dans ses bras et souffla :

- Joyeux premier anniversaire.

**.**

Blaise donna un coup de coude discret à Théo et fit un signe de tête près du sapin. La bouche du brun se tordit en un sourire heureux. Il attrapa le bras de Ginny pour la retourner et la rouquine ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri devant la scène. Elle était tellement heureuse pour Hermione. Bien sûr que tout le monde savait ce qui se passait mais c'était à eux de le dévoiler quand il en aurait envie. Il avait fallu attendre un an mais le principal était là.

**.**

**.**

_- Personne ne doit savoir, déclara le blond en _attrapant_ les mains de la Gryffondor dans les siennes. _

_- Je crois que je peux gérer ça. _

_Elle commença à glisser doucement sur la glace puis souffla sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réponse. _

_- Je commence à avoir de l'entrainement. _

Hermione se referma un peu plus sur elle même. Cette relation était pour elle un fardeau.

Depuis le début de l'année Drago et elle ne s'était presque pas vu, en partie à cause du travail mais aussi parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle n'en pouvait plus de devoir se cacher. Avait-il honte d'elle ?

La Gryffondor avait tellement peur des raisons qui poussaient le blond à ne rien changer à la situation. À maintes reprises elle avait tenté de lui parler mais les mots refusaient de sortir de sa bouche paralysée par la peur de ce qu'elle allait entendre ensuite. C'était bête mais c'était comme ça et le travail avait été une excuse de plus pour ne pas voir le garçon et ne pas souffrir …

Drago sentait bien que quelque chose clochait et leur relation était plutôt tendue. Il prétendait que c'était un petit jeu entre eux, mais il avait bel et bien eu peur qu'elle ne soit pas là ce soir.

Il devait la reconquérir. Seulement, les choses seraient plus faciles s'ils n'avaient pas à se cacher et la brune ne lui avait jamais donner l'impression qu'elle avait envie que cela change.

**.**

**.**

_Drago s'empressa de se mettre sur son chemin, bloquant l'accès aux portes. Il aimait la mettre en colère. Voir ses yeux lui lancer des éclairs, ses joues rougir et ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête. Drago Malefoy adorait faire ressortir le côté sauvage de cette petite fille trop sage. _

_- Pas si vite Grangie chérie, je viens à peine d'arriver, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle, leur poitrine à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Il nous reste du temps pour nous amuser, ajouta le blond en rivant son regard aux yeux noisette de la brune_.

Hermione souffla, et baissa la tête pour tenter de dissimuler le sourire naissant au coin de ses lèvres. Il était exaspérant mais il parvenait toujours à la faire craquer. Elle releva les yeux, son air fâché toujours sur le visage.

- Tu penses vraiment que c'est en gâchant mon travail que tu vas me donner envie de m'amuser ?

- Granger… soupira-t-il en glissant sa main sur sa joue. Toi et moi on sait très bien que c'est quand tu es énervé qu'on s'amuse le plus, continua le blond en posant ses lèvres fines sur le cou de la jeune femme.

Hermione soupira d'aise, sentant son masque de colère s'effriter à mesure que les caresses du blond se faisaient plus sensuelles. Elle le sentit sourire contre sa peau et décida qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça. Elle le repoussa et manqua de rire quand elle vit son air frustré.

- Tu vas devoir faire énormément d'efforts pour te racheter Malefoy, cracha la brune en prenant la direction de la sortie.

Drago qui ne voyait pas du tout les choses sous cet angle lui barra une fois de plus le passage, la coinçant contre les portes de la Grande Salle. Il adorait quand elle les faisait jouer au chat et à la souris. Hermione se sentait tellement petite et fragile face à lui. Elle savait qu'elle était loin d'être fragile, la guerre le lui avait prouvé à maintes reprises. Mais elle avait l'impression d'être en sécurité quand elle était contre lui et c'était ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand un an plus tôt il l'avait prise dans ses bras à la fin de la bataille de Noël.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant que cela faisait bientôt un an qu'ils jouaient ainsi. Se cacher des autres avait été au début naturel et puis cela était devenu excitant même si parfois maintenant Hermione avait envie de se blottir contre lui comme Ron et Pansy le faisait quand ils étaient tous ensemble.

Drago se mit à rire quand la Gryffondor sortit sa baguette pour sceller les portes de la Grande Salle. Les joues de la brune prirent une teinte rosée dont il ne se lasserait jamais. Cette fille était pleine de contradiction, à la fois innocente et sauvage. Le Serpentard passa ses mains dans les cheveux de la brune et embrassa ses joues roses puis son petit nez qu'il aimait tant, il se pressa un peu plus contre elle et la sentit s'enflammer essayant d'attraper ses lèvres.

Douce torture qu'il lui infligeait pour la rendre encore plus incontrôlable.

De ses cheveux ses mains glissèrent sur sa robe de sorcier qu'il fit glisser sur ses épaules, Hermione avait déjà passé ses mains sous la chemise du blond. Ses mains froides lui arrachèrent un petit grognement de surprise se transformant en excitation quand elle descendit ses petites mains de plus en plus bas. Drago passa les siennes sous les fesses de la Gryffondor la forçant à enrouler ses jambes autour de lui puis glissa sensuellement sa langue entre les lèvres fines de la brune. La jeune femme sentit le feu lui brûler les entrailles et se cambra contre le blond qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir dans la bouche de Hermione. Elle pouvait sentir son excitation contre elle et cela suffisait à lui faire perdre la raison.

Drago s'empressa de l'emmener sur la table la plus proche. Celle des Serpentard, au hasard. La Gryffondor riva ses pupilles dilatées par le plaisir à celles du blond le faisant fondre encore plus. Il tira sur son pull avant d'en faire de même avec celui d'Hermione puis leurs chemises connurent le même sort. Il glissa sensuellement les bretelles du sous-vêtement le long des bras de la jeune femme qui colla instinctivement son corps au sien, un long frisson lui parcourant le dos.

Chaque centimètre carré de sa peau s'était langui de son contact.

Drago rapprocha d'avantage leurs corps à demi-nue, il voulait la sentir tout contre lui, elle le voulait en elle. La jeune femme sentit l'érection de son amant contre elle et ne put s'empêcher de gémir dans la bouche du blond qui avait pris possession de ses lèvres. Un grognement rauque échappa des lèvres de Drago qui s'empressa de se débarrasser de la dernière barrière à son désir.

Il riva ses yeux gris à ceux de son amante avant d'entrer en elle. Il voulait la voir perdre le contrôle. Ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

**.**

**25 décembre **

Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond se remémorant comment ses amis les avaient applaudis en découvrant le pot au rose. Elle souffla de soulagement et Drago vint glisser sa main dans son dos en continuant sa discussion avec ses amis.

C'était un nouveau départ.

Ils avaient été bêtes tous les deux de rester coincés dans cette situation mais on ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière et aujourd'hui Hermione était plus heureuse que tout. La jeune femme laissa son regard dériver vers les yeux gris du Serpentard. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi souriant.

- Et si on allait se promener dehors après le repas de Noël ? proposa Blaise d'un ton enjoué. J'aimerais bien essayer ce super balai !

À la fin du repas, tous sortirent dehors chercher leurs balais respectifs. Hermione lança un regard inquiet à Drago.

- Je sais que tu n'aime pas ça, je peux rester avec toi, lui proposa-t-il en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Hermione se lova contre lui, profitant de l'instant présent. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et lui souffla à l'oreille.

- Je pense que je peux faire un effort. Seulement si je monte derrière toi, ajouta-t-elle en se reculant légèrement.

- Deal, murmura le Serpentard en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Vous attendez que Voldemort ressuscite ou quoi ? hurla Pansy accroché à Ron qui se mit à rire en entendant les bêtises que disait sa petite amie.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant tous ses amis s'amuser. Elle monta derrière Drago et ferma les yeux en s'accrochant à lui. La Gryffondor dû réprimer un cri au décollage et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans le torse du blond qui se mit à rire. Hermione réalisa alors ce qu'elle était en train de vivre, elle faisait des choses que jamais elle n'aurait envisagé de faire avant et le meilleur était qu'elle pouvait les faire avec Drago.

Elle rouvrit les yeux un sourire étirant ses lèvres tandis qu'elle collait sa joue contre le dos de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Hermione laissa son regard glisser vers chacun de ses amis et son sourire s'élargit un peu plus.

Elle voulait que rien de toute cela ne change. Jamais.

**.**

**.**

Voili, voilouuuu ! C'est fini ! Vous vous attendiez à la fin ? Un avis ?

N'oubliez pas le vote :)

xxx 2fillesuneplume


	2. Votes concours

Coucou tout le monde !

J'ajoute cette page pour vous annoncer que les votes pour le concours de Loufoca-Granger sont désormais ouverts !

Les OS doivent être notés sur dix avec un petit texte expliquant le pourquoi de cette note :)

Nous vous remercions encore pour votre soutien et Merci beaucoup !

Tous les OS du concours sont sur la page Facebook de Loufoca Granger.

Enjoy !

xoxo 2fillesuneplume


End file.
